


A Day to Remember

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Celebrations, Established Relationship, Japan's Olympic Volleyball Team, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Tobio is breathing heavily. He lifts the collar of his red jersey to wipe the sweat from his brow. The sounds of squeaking shoes echoes around the crowded gymnasium. He cannot even hear his own heartbeat.The pressure is on. A heavy weight settles on his shoulders.





	A Day to Remember

Tobio is breathing heavily. He lifts the collar of his red jersey to wipe the sweat from his brow. The sounds of squeaking shoes echoes around the crowded gymnasium. He cannot even hear his own heartbeat.

The pressure is on. A heavy weight settles on his shoulders.

The U.S.A teams gives as as good as they get, a spike for a spike. 

Kageyama's tosses are becoming too fast for his spikers to hit. The adrenaline and nerves are getting to him. He knows the whistle to sub him out is coming when his usually reliabe spiker misses a toss, but it's saved by their libero. Kageyama still whips his head to the side when his number is called to be switched out. His blue eyes clash with narrowed brown ones. He robotically walks over to Oikawa Tooru to take the the paddle and switch setters. He doesn't turn around when he feels a pat on his back.

"Go cool down, and then you can come back in, but for now let your amazing  _senpai_ cover for you."

The heavy weight from earlier lifts from Kageyama's slumped shoulders. When he sits down on the bench, a towel shrouding his head, he focuses in on Oikawa. He notices how Oikawa is able to change the pace of the game, from Kageyama's frantic pace to a more calming one. He feels better knowing that when he falls down Oikawa is there to catch him. He nods his head when the coach asks if he's cooled down enough to go back in the game. He is.

They're leading by a single point, and they need five more points to win the match.

Kageyama bravely faces Oikawa when they switch again. Their hands overlap as they grasp the paddle. Oikawa knocks a fist against Kageyama's chest. "Go show them why you're my  _kohai_ , Tobio-chan." Oikawa's smile turns predatory. Kageyama can't help but smirk back. He leaves to the court with a nod to Oikawa. He's got this.

~~~~

Kageyama's feet are frozen to the floor. The sounds of the crowds and his teammates cheering overwhelm his senses. The sweat drips into his eyes, but he doesn't wipe it away. He can't look away from the scoreboard. They won. They won with his final toss to his spiker. A shaky smile begins to slowly form on his face. Suddenly, he feels arms wrap around him and everything's a blur. 

"WE WON, TOBIO-CHAN!" It's Oikawa. Kageyama wraps his own arms and legs around Oikawa. "I did it, Oikawa-san." He buries his tear-stained face in the crook of Oikawa's neck. "I showed them." He feels more than hears Oikawa's laughter. 

"You sure did, Tobio-chan. I'm proud of you." Kageyama feels a gentle kiss on his head. He returns the favor by kissing Oikawa's jawline. "I'm proud of us." 

Their moment is ruined by their teammates surrounding them in whoops and howlers. They left the gym with wide grins on their faces, and they celebrated until tomorrow's sun rose in the sky. 

It's a day that they all would never forget for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> i miscalculated y'all......i honestly thought my birthday wasn't until next sunday but whoops it's today lolololol i forgot my own damn birthday smh @ myself.. oh well...so in honor of that i thought y not have the boys celebrate something....ANYWAY, how's your day/night going??? my day was good. i ate too much cake buuuuut it's kinda what u gotta do on a bday tbh ... my self-esteem was up today so yeah !!! i took many selfies/pics :3c && did a whole skin care thing earlier soooo my face is heavenly rn...treat yoselves my dudes :)))))))))))))
> 
>  
> 
> if you didn't read my other one than im trying to update a new work everyday this whole week since my birthday is coming up (it's here but i'll still do works for friday and saturday) Sunday's:[Not a Walk in the Park.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378540), Monday's:[Gardenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12387591),Tuesday's:[A Cold Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396195), Wednesday's:[ The Best Season ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12407838).


End file.
